


Step by Step

by batkondrat



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-11-20 06:04:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11330028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batkondrat/pseuds/batkondrat
Summary: Исследование новых граней удовольствия





	Step by Step

\- Да, детка, возьми поглубже, - прохрипел Мэтт, вдавив голову в подушку и зажмурив глаза. Он уже был на предпоследней станции, следующая обещала быть конечной станцией Блаженства, и его несло к ней на самой высокой скорости. Он чувствовал невозможную тесноту, температуру и влажность чужого горла, в которое уже инстинктивно толкался, не позволяя сбавлять темп. Мэтт вдруг вздрогнул всем телом и распахнул глаза, принимая сидячее положение. - Ты что творишь? - ошарашенно выдохнул он.  
\- Просто хотела добавить немного остроты, - пожала плечами девушка.  
\- Сунув мне палец в задницу?! - вытаращился на нее Мэтт.  
\- Ну, скажи еще, что ты никогда прежде ничего подобного не пробовал, - усмехнулась она и вытерла губы тыльной стороной ладони.  
\- Я что, похож на гея? - нахмурился Мэтт.  
\- Честно? - улыбнулась девушка, и челюсть Мэттью едва не упала на его колени.  
\- Пошла вон, - он кивнул на дверь из номера.  
Девушка удивленно хмыкнула и приподняла брови:  
\- Серьезно?  
\- Серьезней некуда, проваливай отсюда, извращенка! - прошипел Мэтт, натягивая на себя одеяло.  
\- Боже, мальчик, сколько тебе лет? - рассмеялась девушка и поднялась с постели, поправляя лямку бюстгальтера.  
\- Какое отношение имеет мой возраст к твоему желанию сунуть мне палец в задницу? - нахмурился Мэттью.  
Девушка повернулась к нему лицом, одернув короткое легкое платье, которое уже успела надеть, и снова улыбнулась.  
\- Почитай о том, как делать это правильно, и попробуй как-нибудь, - она пожала плечами. - Только знаешь, в чем будет минус по сравнению с сегодняшним не случившимся разом? - девушка подошла к двери и уже взялась за ручку.  
Мэтт фыркнул и закатил глаза:  
\- Даже пусть мне это совершенно неинтересно, все же сделаю вид, что жажду узнать. Ну?  
\- У тебя не будет в наличии моего рта, - хмыкнула девушка и исчезла за дверью.  
\- Психопатка, - покачал головой Мэтт и заглянул под одеяло, - Ну и что ты поник? Сами справимся, в первый раз, что ли?

...  
\- У меня к тебе вопрос нескромного характера, который нельзя придавать огласке ни при каких обстоятельствах.  
\- Пароли и явки МИ-6 мне не доверили, - хмыкнул Доминик, оторвавшись от книги и глянув на Мэтта.  
\- Тебе когда-нибудь, чисто гипотетически, предлагали, – и, спрашивая это, я совсем не имею в виду, что мне самому предлагали нечто подобное, как ты мог бы подумать, – какие-нибудь извращения в сексе? - Мэтт посмотрел на Дома чистыми, невинными глазами.  
\- Что тебе предложили? - усмехнулся Дом.  
\- Как ты узнал? - нахмурился Мэттью, сжав ладони в кулаки от расстройства.  
\- Просто предположил, - пожал плечами Доминик.  
\- Ничего мне не предлагали.  
\- Ты только что признался, что предлагали, - рассмеялся Дом.  
\- Не обо мне речь! - возразил Мэтт. - О тебе. Ну?  
\- Ну... - Дом задумчиво посмотрел в иллюминатор, - наручники, плетки бывали, да. Без фанатизма, так, облегченная версия.  
\- Мгм, - кивнул Мэтт и закусил губу, уставившись в спинку кресла перед собой. - А во время минета, нет, ничего не было?  
\- Мэтт, о чем мы сейчас говорим?  
\- Ни о чем, ни о чем. Читай-читай, тебе полезно, - хмыкнул Мэттью и отвернулся от Доминика, задумчиво глядя на облака.  
Можно ли считать его геем, если он интересуется подобной темой?  
Мэтта никак не оставляла в покое мысль, что же такого невероятного можно почувствовать, если попробовать последовать совету той девушки. Вообще, не зря же геи занимаются подобным сексом – если было бы неприятно, наверняка же, никто бы ничего подобного не делал? Что он будет делать, если попробует и ему понравится? Нет, подставлять свою задницу кому-то Мэтт совершенно не собирался, но... пальцем? Сам? Ведь у него же на лице не будет написано, что он пробовал нечто подобное, правда? Но вот если понравится, что будет, если?..  
\- Пристегнись, Мэтт.

...  
Мэтт нахмурился и уставился в одну точку, медленно прохаживаясь ладонью по собственному стояку, как если бы он глубоко ушел в мысли и делал что-то машинально. Нет, в принципе, лубрикант у него был – для таких вот самоудовлетворений; у него была целая ночь, чтобы сделать все настолько медленно, насколько потребуется, к тому же, завтра выходной, который они собирались потратить на знакомство с местными достопримечательностями. Его немного смущала гигиеническая сторона вопроса, хотя, с другой стороны, она не волновала его вовсе. Еще у него внезапно началась паранойя – нет, ему было совершенно наплевать, что кто-то может увидеть его мастурбирующим – пусть смотрят на здоровье, но вот остальное... Мэтт внимательно оглядел все углы спальни и, глубоко вздохнув и посмотрев на мутную каплю, медленно сползающую вниз по его члену, размазал ее большим пальцем, и фыркнул:  
\- Ой, ну вашу мать!  
Он взял в руки тюбик лубриканта и, выдавив немного на указательный палец, размазал по нему прозрачный гель. Пару мгновений разглядывая блестящий палец, Мэтт облизнулся и раздвинул ноги, согнув их в коленях, раздумывая, как лучше устроиться. Наконец, решив не менять позу, опустил руку вниз по телу и скользнул пальцем между ягодиц. Мышцы мгновенно отреагировали на неожиданное для них вторжение, а Мэтт закусил губу, обводя неизведанный в подобных обстоятельствах участок своего тела, и шумно выдохнул через нос.  
Свободная рука сама собой потянулась к члену – подобные манипуляции его пальца разжигали его возбуждение своей новизной и необычностью. Мэтт немного надавил на вход и легко скользнул внутрь, чуть взбрыкнув и широко распахнув рот от неожиданности – он совсем не рассчитывал, что это будет так просто.  
Протолкнув палец глубже и остановив движение другой руки, Мэтт уставился в потолок, изучая себя изнутри. Нет, это определенно было странно, но и в то же время приятно – скорее, из-за этой самой странности ощущений.  
Ему как-то всегда везло, и за свои двадцать четыре года он ни разу еще не побывал у врача, сующего пальцы в задницу во время обследования – интересно, сколько мужчин поняли на приеме, что им нравится подобная ласка? – но вот сколько бы еще прошло времени, пока бы он не обнаружил такой эрогенный участок на своем теле, если бы не та девчонка-извращенка?  
Мэтт неожиданно понял, что его палец полностью внутри его тела, и поэтому медленно вынул его из себя, порывисто дыша на движение.  
\- Мэтт, даже не думай...  
Но он уже давил на вход двумя пальцами, ощущая новый виток странного удовольствия, даже не подумав, что не добавил лубриканта – он быстро осознал это, когда почувствовал дискомфорт, и снова вынул пальцы, быстро потянувшись за смазкой. Легкие давно сбились с нормального, размеренного ритма, сердце только вторило им, но Мэтт совершенно не обращал на это внимания – он подрагивающими руками покрыл оба пальца лубрикантом и снова отвалился на спину, уставившись в потолок, наощупь отыскивая вход, и медленно ввел в себя пальцы, содрогаясь всем телом от ощущений, и сжал свободной рукой член.  
\- Че-ерт, - простонал он, одновременно двинув обеими руками, вдавливая голову в подушку. - Черт, - прошипел он, посмотрев вниз, осознав, что ему не совсем удобно в этой позе, и перевернулся набок, заведя руку за спину – но теперь ему стало неудобно ласкать член. - Да черт возьми! - прорычал он и, вынув из себя пальцы и отстранив руку от члена, лег на спину, недовольно хмурясь, отыскивая в уме лучшую позу для подобного самоудовлетворения.  
Ему в голову пришла гениальная, как ему показалось, идея, и он перевернулся на живот, встал на колени и уперся лбом в матрас. Руки оказались свободны, но он быстро занял их, и теперь душил стоны, утыкаясь лицом в одеяло под собой...  
Он давно не кончал с таким удовольствием, пока был наедине с собой и давно не чувствовал такую посторгазменную слабость после обычной дрочки...   
Мэтт завалился на живот, но тут же перевернулся на спину и, тяжело дыша, пытался вернуться в реальность. В голове, в рассеивающемся тумане оргазма лениво копошились мысли, и Мэтт медленно двигался по направлению к вопросу, что вообще сейчас произошло. Когда мозг уже мог соображать более менее внятно, Мэтт раскрыл глаза и стер пот со лба ладонью, глупо улыбаясь.  
\- Ой, да ну плевать. Кто узнает? Кому вообще какое дело? - фыркнул он, подтягивая к себе край покрывала, чтобы стереть со своего тела признаки запретного удовольствия.

\- Мэтт, к тебе шлюха что ли приходила? - хмыкнул заспанный Дом и подкурил сигарету, но тут же сладко зевнул.  
\- С чего взял? - фыркнул Мэтт и почесал нос, оглядывая ресторан отеля.  
\- Ты так стонал, я подумал, тебе кто-то глубокий минет делал, - пожал плечами Доминик. - Я уснуть не мог из-за ваших игрищ.  
\- Хорошо, обязательно постараюсь в следующий раз быть потише. Постараемся, - поправился Мэтт и быстро глянул на Дома, чтобы узнать, заметил тот оговорку или нет, но Дом лишь затягивался сигаретой, прикрыв глаза – то ли от удовольствия, то ли от полусонного состояния.  
Дом узнает. Дом узнает, что Мэтт трахал – и ему почему-то нравилось именно это слово, – и будет трахать себя еще не раз пальцами. Ну, просто потому, что однажды Мэтт не выдержит и расскажет сам. Удовольствием надо делиться, да и вообще, они всегда всем делятся. Дом же рассказал, когда по пьяни его зацеловал какой-то парень. Рассказал. Правда, он жутко бесился по этому поводу, и его комментарии к этому событию были более чем просто отрицательными. Но все же, он рассказал. Кстати, в связи с этой его отрицательной реакцией, не станет ли он буйствовать, если узнает о самоудовлетворении Мэтта?  
Мэттью внимательно посмотрел на Дома, и тот хмыкнул:  
\- Беллс, ну нет у меня кодов доступа к Зоне 51, не смотри на меня так. И я не рассказывал зеттам, где ты держишь заначку на черный день.  
\- А где? - Мэтт оживился. - Ты знаешь? Я все никак вспомнить не могу, куда сунул те четыре косяка.  
Дом рассмеялся и покачал головой, сделав глоток кофе.  
\- В носке за диваном в тур-автобусе.  
\- Точно, черт, - пробормотал Мэтт. - В тур-автобусе. Я уже тысячу раз перерыл чемодан с одеждой – точно еще запомнил, что сунул в носок, а куда положил – черт его знает. Вот идиот...  
\- Так и что, тебе в этот раз извращений не предлагали? - хмыкнул Дом.  
\- Нет, - недовольно нахмурился Мэтт. - Как-то обошлось, спасибо за беспокойство.  
\- Скажи, что тебе предлагали в тот раз? - Дом прищурился и уперся локтем в стол, пододвинувшись ближе, и подпер ладонью подбородок, медленно выдохнув дым через нос. Весь его вид напоминал Мэтту фашистов из фильмов о Второй мировой войне, и как раз сейчас Дом должен был стукнуть кулаком по столу и крикнуть какое-нибудь ругательство, а следом – потребовать рассказать все, что Мэтт знает о местных партизанах. Но Доминик только дернул бровями и стряхнул пепел в пепельницу. - Ну?  
\- Не скажу я тебе, отвали, - фыркнул Мэтт, отваливаясь на спину своего стула. - И даже не спрашивай больше.  
Дом рассмеялся и покачал головой, покручивая сигарету между пальцев, наблюдая за движением.  
\- Ну... подождем, - он с улыбкой глянул на Мэтта.  
Нет, ну неужели он настолько предсказуем? Мэтт отказывался верить этому. Он часто сам не знал, что отчудит в следующее мгновение, но Дом, кажется, всегда был подготовлен к его выходкам.  
\- Слушай, не надо вот этого твоего пророческого тона, ладно? - проворчал Мэтт, скрестив руки на груди и уставившись в стол. - Эта тайна умрет со мной.  
\- Да что там такого предложили, что ты до сих пор сам не разболтал, да еще и с таким упорством отказываешься рассказывать сейчас? - хмыкнул Дом. - Может, она решила добавить зубы и откусила тебе половину члена?  
\- Твою мать, Дом, ты вообще думаешь, что говоришь? - Мэтт едва удержался, чтобы не накрыть свой пах ладонями, чувствуя, как там все сжалось от страха.  
Дом посмотрел на него каким-то странным взглядом и улыбнулся на одну сторону – Мэтт поежился, но Доминик тут же глянул куда-то за его спину и уже тепло улыбнулся:  
\- Доброе утро, Крис.

...  
Перед тем, как войти в магазин, Мэтт воровато оглянулся, надеясь не увидеть кого-нибудь знакомого. Убедившись, что ему не угрожает разоблачение, он быстро шмыгнул в дверь и тут же остановился, оглядываясь, чувствуя, как сердце заходится в сумасшедшем ритме. Нет, ну надо же было сначала додуматься, а потом еще и претворить идею в жизнь? Хотя, еще не поздно было шагнуть назад, на улицу и быстро умчаться от магазина подальше, закрыться в номере и, пялясь в стену напротив, в очередной раз размышлять, насколько же он чокнутый.  
\- Сэр?  
Мэтт проморгался и посмотрел в сторону прилавка на парня с пирсингом в нижней губе.  
\- А?  
\- С вами все в порядке? Вы прячетесь от кого-то? - он улыбнулся.  
\- Нет-нет, - Мэтт помотал головой и отвел взгляд, облизнувшись.  
\- Тогда я могу чем-нибудь помочь?  
\- Нет, спасибо, - слабо улыбнулся Мэтт и сделал еще один шаг вглубь магазина, уже увидев полку с необходимым товаром. - Я сам, - он, как зачарованный, побрел в сторону полки, уже приглядывая необходимую вещь.  
\- На соседней полке новая линейка вибраторов. - Мэтт дернулся от неожиданности и растеряно посмотрел на продавца. - Если вас интересует, - он пожал плечами и улыбнулся. Мэтт уставился на руку парня с татуировкой в виде красного дракона, пристроившего голову на плече своего хозяина и обвивающего хвост вокруг бицепса.  
\- Я... - Мэтт сухо сглотнул. - Я для своей девушки, - он поднял взгляд и посмотрел в зеленые глаза парня. Тот кивнул и хмыкнул. - В командировку уезжаю и... - Мэтт пожал плечами. - Чтобы не скучала и не изменяла.  
\- Конечно, - улыбнулся парень. - Я тоже так говорил первое время, - он подмигнул и вышел из-за прилавка, направляясь к Мэтту.  
\- В смысле... первое время? - Мэтт настороженно посмотрел на продавца.  
\- А, - пожал плечами тот и усмехнулся, - работу сменил, - он махнул рукой в сторону оставленного прилавка. - Теперь без командировок.  
\- А, ну да, - хмыкнул Мэтт, расслабившись, и перевел взгляд на полку перед собой, перескакивая им с одного фальшивого члена на другой.  
В один из вечеров Мэтт пришел к выводу, что подобная штука намного удобней пальцев, но он очень долго взвешивал все «за» и «против», хоть до сих пор и не пришел к какому-то конкретному выводу. Его немного пугали размеры представленных фаллосов, во всех смыслах. И если длину можно было контролировать глубиной проникновения, то как быть с толщиной – Мэтт представления не имел. И вообще, он был не совсем уверен, что нечто подобное войдет в его тело безболезненно, хоть и читал об обратном, да и у девушек, с которыми у него был анальный секс, проблем с его собственной толщиной не было. Нет, можно было, конечно, купить и тонкий, но Мэтт не хотел прогадать, и он не был уверен, что решится еще раз зайти в подобный магазин за такой покупкой – его все-таки могли узнать.  
\- С вибратором твоей девушке будет намного веселей.  
Мэтт посмотрел на парня, но тот поправлял коробки с товаром на полке и не ответил на взгляд. Ему показалось или нет, что продавец сделал ударение на слове «девушка»? – паранойя снова начала набирать обороты, и Мэтт, прочистив горло, посмотрел на приглянувшийся фаллос – размер почти совпадал с размером самого Мэтта – ему вдруг стало интересно, что чувствуют девушки в его постели.  
\- Я бы порекомендовал вот этот, - продавец взял с полки вибратор, обхватив его у основания, и Мэтт оценивающе оглядел приспособление.  
\- А нет ничего не настолько похожего на член? - нахмурился Мэтт, оглядывая цвет вибратора, выделяющиеся фальшивые венки и до невозможного похожую на настоящую головку.  
\- Я думал, нужен для девушки? - парень удивленно посмотрел на Мэтта, поджав губы.  
\- Да, - Мэтт почесал нос, глядя в сторону, - для девушки, просто я не хочу, чтобы потом, когда я вернусь, она отдавала предпочтение фальшивке, - он пожал плечами и смущенно посмотрел на продавца.  
\- Ну, конечно, - улыбнулся парень и поставил вибратор на место. - Тогда вот, - он взял другой, прозрачный и бесцветный. - Мультискоростной, с качественным движком, - парень усмехнулся, - даже самых искушенных приведет в восторг, гарантирую. Если не устраивает цвет, в смысле, его отсутствие, то есть розовый и голубой.  
\- Нет, этот меня устраивает. Более чем, - кивнул Мэтт, и продавец снова улыбнулся.  
\- Отлично, - он взял с полки упаковку,- Что-нибудь еще? - продавец пошел к прилавку, - У нас большой выбор имитаторов вагин, ну, - он глянул через плечо на Мэтта, - чтобы в командировке не было скучно.  
\- Нет, спасибо. Хотя... мне бы лубрикант. Чтобы не было скучно, - хмыкнул Мэтт, встав у прилавка.  
\- Есть какие-то пожелания? С ароматом или без? - парень указал на две полки. - Есть разные основы...  
\- Давай тот, каким пользуешься сам, - пожал плечами Мэтт, и продавец усмехнулся, потянувшись к пачке.

...  
Мэтт лежал на кровати и читал книгу, когда в комнату вошел Дом, даже предварительно не постучав.  
\- Привет. Слушай, одолжи бритву?   
\- Где-то в чемодане, поищи сам, - пожал плечами Мэтт, кивнув в сторону.  
\- Как я мог забыть бритву в том отеле... - пробормотал Дом, подходя к чемодану, и склонился над ним, раскрыв молнию, а Мэтт, закусив губу, наблюдал за ним. Где-то там, между футболок и штанов лежал вибратор, которым Мэтт еще даже не успел воспользоваться, и Дом вполне мог на него наткнуться. Он даже представить боялся весь тот ад, который ему устроит Дом, если только найдет игрушку. Надеясь на свою удачу, Мэттью уткнулся в книгу взглядом и перечитывал одно и то же предложение уже в четвертый раз, кусая губу.  
Дом удивленно выдохнул, и Мэтт почувствовал, как все внутри резко обрушилось куда-то вниз.   
\- Мэтт, это что такое? - с расстановкой спросил Дом.  
Мэттью медленно, как будто нехотя, оторвал взгляд от книги и посмотрел на прозрачный бесцветный вибратор, так усиленно предлагаемый продавцом секс-шопа, в руке Дома.  
\- Подарок от фанатки, - пожал плечами Мэтт, сказав первое, что пришло в голову.  
\- Ага? - брови Дома скакнули вверх, и он посмотрел внутрь чемодана. - И почему он лежит здесь, между твоих вещей, рядом с лубрикантом и презервативами? Зачем он тебе? - Дом склонил голову вбок, снова встретив взгляд Мэтта, чуть заметно улыбаясь. Мэттью трудно сглотнул, думая, что бы еще соврать. - Ты им пользуешься? - совсем сладким голосом спросил Дом, широко улыбаясь.  
\- Дом, ну что за бред, я что, педик, что ли, совать себе в задницу подобную хрень? - фыркнул Мэтт и закатил глаза. - Ну не мог же я выбросить его где-то на улице, согласись? Вдруг какой-нибудь чокнутый фанат, следящий за мной, залез бы в мусорку и увидел, что я выбросил? Ты представляешь, какой был бы скандал? - пожал плечами Мэтт, разглядывая обложку книги. - И в номере просто так оставить я не мог, потому что это тоже тот еще компромат. Вот и таскаю его теперь, как идиот, - усмехнулся Мэтт и глянул на Дома, закусив губу.  
\- Беллс, я поверить не могу, что ты им пользуешься, - хмыкнул Дом, повертев в руке вибратор. - Я надеюсь, ты ухаживаешь за ним и моешь после каждого использования? - Доминик посмотрел на Мэтта. - Не очень, знаешь ли, приятно осознавать, что я сейчас касаюсь твоей задницы изнутри.  
\- Я им не пользуюсь! - рыкнул Мэтт, запустив в Дома книгой. - Бери бритву и вали отсюда! И вибратор с собой можешь забрать и трахнуть им себя, извращенец чертов!  
\- Ох, какая прелесть! - протянул Дом, включив вибратор и наблюдая за вращающейся головкой. - И что, это добавляет удовольствия? - он не сдержался и расхохотался.  
Мэтт вместе с ним смотрел на работающее устройство, не представляя, как бы это ощущалось внутри его тела. Доминик с улыбкой перевел взгляд на Мэтта и выгнул бровь, помахав вибратором, выводя своим действием из ступора.  
\- Я представления не имею, - прорычал Мэтт, вспомнив, что Дом задал вопрос. - Ты нашел чертову бритву? Вали отсюда. И забери эту хреновину с собой – тебе он явно нужней!  
\- Ой, какие мы злые, - усмехнулся Дом, взяв бритву, и, выключив вибратор, бросил его на кровать рядом с Мэттом, следом добавив к нему лубрикант. - Оставляю вас и надеюсь, что вы хорошо проведете время. А то у тебя явно недотрах, - рассмеялся Дом, направляясь к двери.  
\- Пошел ты! - фыркнул Мэтт и перевел взгляд на вибратор.  
Не будет он им пользоваться. Выбросит завра же. И забудет, как страшный сон...  
Но глупо было бы выбрасывать, ни разу не использовав его по назначению, правда же? Мэтт закрылся в номере и снова посмотрел на вибратор, закусив губу, чувствуя, как нервы понемногу начинают заматываться в клубок где-то внизу живота. Он все же трахнет себя с помощью игрушки, но потом выбросит ее, чтобы не попадать больше в подобные неловкие ситуации, как с Домом...

...  
Мэтт, уже в который раз только за этот месяц, стоял на коленях на кровати, уткнувшись макушкой в подушку, медленно двигая вибратором внутри себя. Он еще ни разу не осмелился включить его – ему вполне было достаточно основной его функции.  
\- Черт... - прошипел Мэтт, немного ускорив движения, вспоминая, как выглядел, когда наблюдал за собой в отражении зеркала – в этом номере подходящего зеркала не нашлось, и Мэтт сделал мысленную пометку, чтобы в следующий раз их тур-менеджер позаботился о большом, легкотранспортируемом зеркале в его номере.  
\- О, блять, выколите мне глаза!! - проорал Дом позади Мэтта, и он рухнул на кровать, быстро накрывшись покрывалом, и испуганно уставился на Доминика, закрывшего лицо руками. - Твою мать, Беллс, закрываться не учили?!  
Мэтт ненавидел себя за свою рассеянность – подобные случаи в его жизни не были редкостью, и Доминик неоднократно видел его мастурбирующим и даже трахающимся, но чтобы все было настолько плохо...   
\- А стучаться, мать твою, в чужой номер?! - отойдя от первого шока, в ответ проорал Мэтт, но тут же уткнулся лицом в подушку, простонав от смущения. - Бля, ну Дом!..  
\- У меня до сих пор перед глазами эта картинка с твоей голой задницей и фаллосом в ней! - Дом помахал перед собой рукой, все еще закрывая другой глаза. - Ох, блять, мне теперь этот ужас сниться будет по ночам...  
\- Не хрен было вваливаться в мой номер! Какого хрена ты тут забыл?!  
\- Да мы выдвигаться через пять минут должны на интервью! - Дом махнул рукой в сторону и, осторожно раздвинув пальцы, посмотрел на Мэтта одним глазом. - А ты тут трахаешь себя! Кстати, - рассмеялся Дом, убрав руку от лица. - Ты, вроде, отрицал, что используешь его? Мэттью-Мэттью, мелкий ты извращенец, - с улыбкой покачал головой Доминик и прищурился, а Мэтт поежился от его взгляда, молясь всем богам, чтобы Доминик не начал издеваться над ним. - Ну, что? Тебе дать еще пару минут уединения с твоим новым резиновым другом? - хмыкнул Дом. - Я скажу Тому, что ты немного занят. Что к тебе снова пришла Муза и _трахает_ тебя, - мило улыбнулся Доминик.  
\- Пошел вон, - прошипел Мэтт.  
\- Я бы с удовольствием присоединился к игрищам на этой постели, будь тут хотя бы намек на вагину – твоя задница, к слову, не считается, - хмыкнул Дом, - а три члена на одной кровати без единой вагины – это что-то из гомосексуализма. Не по моей части, - он, под рычание Мэтта, выскользнул из его номера и хлопнул дверью. Мэтт тяжело вздохнул и потер лицо ладонями. - И кстати, - снова заглянул в номер Дом, - не забывай про интервью – тебе еще на твоей заднице сидеть, - Доминик подмигнул и снова выскочил из номера, под громкий мат Мэтта.

...  
Глупая мысль. И она была еще опасней мысли приобрести вибратор, потому что вибратор нужно было идти и покупать, встречаться с человеком, который, возможно, узнал бы Мэтта, а здесь подобной опасности не было. И это было еще хуже, потому что значило, что Мэтт скорее решится, чем оставит навязчивую идею.  
Он смотрел на Дома, заканчивающего третью бутылку пива, полностью поглощенного каким-то фильмом и потому совершенно не замечающего взгляд Мэттью, и нервно постукивал пальцами по колену.  
Глупая мысль. Дом ни за что не согласится.  
\- Еще пива, Дом? - с улыбкой спросил Мэтт, уже поднявшись с дивана и направившись на кухню.  
\- Ты странно доброжелателен, - прищурился Дом, принимая бутылку пива из рук Мэтта, когда тот вернулся с добавкой. - С чего бы вдруг?  
Мэтт молча пожал плечами и сел на свое место, подогнув под себя ноги и уставившись на экран телевизора.  
\- Помнишь, мы как-то напились, и ты наутро даже не помнил, что трахался? - хмыкнул Мэтт, быстро глянув на Дома.  
Глупая затея. Глу-па-я.  
Доминик рассмеялся и покачал головой:  
\- Помню, конечно. Этого как раз забыть и не смог.  
\- Сколько мы тогда выпили? - беспечным тоном спросил Мэтт, наблюдая за своей рукой, поглаживающей ворс дивана на подлокотнике.  
\- Да черт его знает, - хмыкнул Доминик и отпил из бутылки. - Что ты вдруг вспомнил?  
\- Ничего, просто...  
Дом кивнул, и они продолжили смотреть кино, а Мэтт думал о том, как можно было бы узнать, в какой момент память Дома перестанет запоминать происходящее. Точно не после трех бутылок пива. Он покосился на бутылку в руке Доминика и покусал губу. У него в холодильнике стоял виски, может, стоило в следующую бутылку пива подмешать его?  
Мэтт вздрогнул и резко опустил взгляд на свое бедро, на котором лежала рука Дома, и следом посмотрел в его глаза.  
\- Что?..  
\- Тсс, - перебил его Дом и, поставив бутылку на пол, потянул Мэтта за запястье на себя, - иди сюда, - шепотом позвал его Дом, и Мэтт медленно переполз на колени Доминика, уставившись на него огромными глазами:  
\- Что ты?..  
\- Ты поэтому вспомнил про тот случай, да? - улыбнулся Дом, лаская ладонями бедра Мэтта и разглядывая его лицо. - Может, я хочу помнить – ты не думал о таком варианте? - он скользнул ладонями под футболку Мэтта, остановившись на его пояснице.  
\- Ты?.. ты серьезно? - шепотом спросил Мэтт, не веря, что все оказалось куда проще, чем он думал.  
\- Похоже, что я вру? - ладони Дома скользнули ниже и сжали задницу Мэтта – его рот распахнулся, и Доминик нахально улыбнулся.  
\- Черт, Дом, - выдохнул Мэтт и наклонился для поцелуя, но Дом откинул голову на спинку дивана и разразился громким смехом:  
\- Черт! Беллс! Твою мать, Беллс, чертов ты извращенец! - смеялся Дом, спихнув его с себя.  
Мэтт ошарашенно смотрел на его истерику, медленно осознавая, что только что произошло.  
\- Твою мать, ты серьезно думал, что я трахну тебя?  
Мэтт закусил губу и, поднявшись с дивана, выскочил из гостиной, всеми силами отгоняя кольнувшее чувство отверженности. Как он вообще мог подумать, что Дом согласится на что-то подобное? Зачем он поднял эту тему? Ну неужели попытка того стоила?  
Мэтт завалился на кровать, не раздевшись, и злобно уставился на электронные часы, освещающие темную комнату, очень скоро услышав тихо открывшуюся дверь.  
\- Эй, - прошептал Дом, положив ладонь на плечо Мэтта, и он отодвинулся подальше от края, - ты все еще обижаешься? - Доминик прилег рядом с Мэттом, обнимая одной рукой, но Мэттью скинул ее и отодвинулся еще. - У тебя снова «эти дни»? - усмехнулся Дом, но тут же замолчал. - Прости, - пробормотал он, снова пододвинувшись ближе. - С каких пор ты перестал понимать подобные шутки?  
\- Отвали, - проворчал Мэтт, пытаясь сбросить его руку с себя.  
\- Перестань, - Дом обхватил его вокруг живота и резко дернул на себя, заставляя прижаться задницей к своему паху. - А мы неплохо подходим друг к другу, м? - хмыкнул он в ухо Мэтту и легко прикусил мочку.  
Мэтт зажмурился и глубоко вдохнул:  
\- Оставь меня, - выдохнул он.  
\- Не хочу, - отрезал Дом, плотней прижимаясь к Мэтту. - Я думал об этом. Правда. С тех самых пор, как познакомился с твоим прозрачным другом, - Дом хмыкнул и медленно провел ладонью по бедру Мэтта. - И я всегда думал, что если бы я захотел поэкспериментировать с парнем, это был бы ты, потому что ты поймешь и открыт для подобного, потому что мы знаем друг друга целую вечность, и нам, кажется, уже нечего стесняться. Поэтому я... - Дом легко поцеловал Мэтта за ухом, - если ты и правда хочешь, - он снова слегка прикусил мочку уха, - я совсем не против, - его рука скользнула под футболку Мэтта, оглаживая живот, - подобного эксперимента.  
Мэттью поерзал, прижимаясь задницей к члену Дома, и почувствовал приятную волну, пробежавшую по его телу вниз.  
\- Серьезно? - тихо спросил Мэтт, довольно жмурясь от поцелуя на своей ключице.  
\- Мгм...  
\- Черт... 

...  
Мэтт проснулся, но не открыл глаза, слушая тихое и мерное дыхание позади себя и вспоминая отдельные моменты прошлой ночи. Все прошло не совсем так, как он предполагал, и поэтому, когда Дом бесцеремонно поставил его на четвереньки, Мэтт возмутился, за что получил по заднице и ошарашенно уставился в спинку кровати, не поверив, что Дом действительно шлепнул его. Но последующая ласка, которую Дом, видимо, постоянно применял на девчонках, расслабила Мэтта и выгнала из головы все мысли о сопротивлении и возмущении, и он едва не растекся по кровати лужицей удовольствия.  
Вообще-то, Мэтт не был большого мнения о возможностях Дома в постели – он всегда подшучивал и издевался над ним, и это было настолько привычным, что Мэтт в какой-то момент сам поверил в свои слова. Поэтому сказать, что Дом удивил его в эту ночь, значит, не сказать ничего. Все те пошлые прозвища и позы, в которые он ставил Мэтта, какое-то странное доминирование (скорее эмоциональное, чем физическое), были едва ли не главными причинами его оргазмов, погружающих в удовольствие не только его тело, но и мозг. Ничего подобного его бездушный и холодный вибратор не умел.  
\- Как твоя задница? - хриплым голосом поинтересовался Дом, пододвигаясь ближе и закидывая ногу на бедро Мэтта.  
\- Бывало и хуже, - признался с улыбкой Мэтт, ожидая вопрос.  
\- Когда же?  
Ну хоть иногда он мог предсказать реакцию Дома!  
\- В тот вечер, когда ты обнаружил мой вибратор, - хмыкнул Мэтт, глядя на Дома над своим плечом. - Я тогда первый раз использовал его, и... я слишком увлекся. Я еле сел утром.  
\- Поэтому на гиге ты был таким спокойным? - улыбнулся Дом. - А я все думал, какого черта с тобой случилось – мы же отлично играли, а ты такой заторможенный был.  
\- Пошел ты, - беззлобно фыркнул Мэтт, толкнувшись задницей назад.  
\- Кстати, - проурчал Дом, уткнувшись носом в его шею, - что ты думаешь о медленном и чувственном утреннем сексе?  
\- У тебя еще силы есть? - удивился Мэтт.  
\- Ну, для медленного и чувственного, думаю, найдутся. Чтобы поставить окончательную точку нашему забегу.  
\- Точку? - чуть сморщившись, переспросил Мэтт и закусил губу. Дом отстранился от его шеи и оглядел лицо.  
\- Так и знал, - усмехнулся он. - Ты чертов наркоман, Мэтт, тебе всегда мало. А через пару месяцев ты притащишь Тома или Криса в нашу кровать из-за своей ненасытной задницы, которой станет недостаточно одного члена?  
\- В _нашу_ кровать? - с улыбкой повторил Мэтт, переворачиваясь на другой бок, лицом к Дому. - Между прочим, я о тебе забочусь. Вот захочешь ты секса, а поблизости не будет девушки...  
\- Действительно, их же так сложно встретить в нашем мире, - протянул Дом.  
\- Ну, это же надо знакомиться, предлагать выпить, обаять – не то, чтобы у тебя есть с этим проблемы, но это время, Дом. А тут: пришел и трахнул – я всегда буду только «за».  
Дом с улыбкой рассматривал невинное выражение его лица и не выдержал, рассмеявшись.   
\- Соглашусь только после того, как расскажешь мне, что такого ужасного тебе предлагали во время минета.  
\- О, Господи, Дом, - протянул Мэтт, отвернувшись и спрятав лицо в подушку, - какая уже разница?  
\- Просто любопытно.  
\- Кто-то что-то говорил о медленном и чувственном утреннем сексе? - с надеждой в голосе спросил Мэтт.  
\- Но после – ты обязательно расскажешь...


End file.
